Snapchat Story
by GetterDun
Summary: Now for those who follow MiniLadd (aka Craig) on Snapchat and have seen his story on April 15, 2017.. Then you have seen him and WILDCAT (aka Tyler) sleeping in the same bed together. In this particular snapchat story, Kino(Tyler's dog) was bothering (playing) with Craig. This snapstory ended with Kino humping Tyler's leg. Here I have written my thoughts of what could've happened..


Now I'm not very familiar with Wildcat's house in the sense that I don't know how many rooms or beds he has. So seeing them sharing a bed had inflicted some inappropriate thoughts.

And I'm writing this to share those inappropriate thoughts with you all.

MiniLadd- POV

So Kino is a thing. Now I'm no idiot... I know he's Tyler's dog and I knew Tyler had him. I'm just saying; Kino is the reason I am awake right now. He also happened to decide that laying on me would be helpful.

He's a sweetheart really. He's just not a lapdog. He's a big pup. That being said, Tyler had already been half awake. With Kino's size and enthusiasm, I'm surprised he isn't completely awake. He's probably used to it. Kino had finally sat up and off of me after a few licks to my face. He had turned around and onto Tyler.

I still feel a bit... Uncomfortable sharing a bed with him. I mean, I love it, but it's kind of dangerous for me. I already had more than a few sleepless nights thinking of the guy. He's made his way into my thoughts for quite a while now.

Thoughts of his laugh.

His smile.

The way that he always manages to make me laugh the most.

And, God… Tyler just had to be fucking hot.

I think I've had these feelings for him for about... Almost a year?

God, it's fucking awful wanting your friend.

Even worse when its a controversial "We're both guys." type of dilemma.

So when I had been given the news that he hadn't really set up his guest room yet and that Anthony had already called dibs on the couch... I was real indifferent...

I was excited because Tyler demanded I sleep on his bed WITH him. He said it was because he was worried about my "bitch legs" from the accident. I assured him I was fine but he insisted. I didn't fight with him about it.

Didn't really want to, honestly.

God, I should have.

It took me hours to fall asleep. I took advantage of the fact that I was able to see him up close without him noticing.

Fucking hell, I felt like a creep afterwards.

I had tried to sleep within the first hour after he had... But he tossed and turned when he slept and I kept still to allow him to "accidentally" push up against me. It felt amazing.

I had gotten hard and that's why I should have slept on the floor instead.

I had passed out after a while.

Them Kino had woken me up.

Which brings me back to this exact moment.

Kino had gone over to his father after noticing the few chuckles he had let out. That's when I noticed Kino going into a bit of a sitting position. At first he seemed to have gotten ready to take a shit but then there was movement... I started up my snapchat as quick as possible.

Kino was humping Tyler's leg.

I started the recording with a "Can you not?" And was caught a bit of guard as Tyler gave Kino a bit of a slap but started with a slight laugh, "You horny fuck... Don't fuck your dad!". Tyler's voice still had a bit of a tired tone to it. Laughing, I added, "Let us sleep in peace."

I put my phone back by the side of the bed. As I leaned back into the bed, Tyler spoke up.

"Hey, dude could you let Kino out the room? Let him go fuck Anthony. Wake the bastard up so he can play with Kino like he wanted."

He had pulled some of the blankets away and settled back into bed.

"Hah.. Sure." I sat up and made my way to the door by Tyler's side. Kino seemed to have gotten the hint and jumped to the floor, ready to race out the door when it opened. I opened the door just a bit before the hyper pup had pushed his way through the door. After closing the door I went back into bed.

Tyler was facing my direction and, apparently, he had gone back to sleep. Laying on my back, I turn my head to stare at the man that plagued my mind.

My heartbeat felt more present as I studied his sleeping face. His eyes shut as he rest, so I could only imagine those hidden blue eyes staring back at me. My eyes traced the path down to his lips, parted slightly and letting out the huffs of breath that met my own. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks at just the feeling of his breath on me.

My face was just inches from his.

I realized that I had started to drift closer to him without really thinking about it.

Shit…

I wasn't supposed to let myself get carried away.

I felt petrified.

What if I moved and he saw how close I was... Would he get mad? Would he think I was insane? Would he feel disgusted?

Fucking hell, why didn't I catch myself sooner..?

I felt all too aware of everything. I felt my breathing pick up. The sweat on my hands. How dangerously close I was to his face. How warm and gentle his breath felt against my skin... The rise and fall of his torso as he slept... The way his lips moved ever so slightly in his sleep...

The way his eyelids twitched as groaned slightly... Wait.. Fuck, he's waking up.

Quickly, I closed my eyes as gently as possible.

God, please don't let him catch me.

The seconds felt like minutes... I can't risk opening my eyes now. What if he wakes up?

"Craig...?"

Please no...

Don't tell me he knows.

Please..

"Hmm..."

What...?

Slowly, I started to open my eyes... He... He's still asleep?

He's even closer... There's barely an inch of space between the tips of our noses.

Holy shit...

I could feel my entire body tense up.

I had to catch my breath before I let out the sound of shock that dared to slip out. Did I move closer by accident? Why did he say my name? Does he know? He's so fucking close... His breath is so hot. He's moving slightly but... Shit, his hand is on my arm. He's touching me.

My hand is... Fucking hell.

I need to move my hand away. His thigh is on my hand. What do I do...

He's so warm.

God, his thigh is so warm.

Everything feels so hot right now. He's so close.

He's so fucking close.

My throat feels so dry.

My blood is running cold.

And... I'm getting hard. Fuck, I'm getting hard.

His breathing feels like its getting faster against my face. My breath is mixing in with his.

I'm getting lightheaded.

I move my face slightly forward and my nose nudges his.

My breath catches in my throat and before I can stop myself, I let out a strangled whine.

Dear God... I need him...

His hand tightens around my bicep.

His hand?

My eyes snap open.

Blue eyes are looking back at mine.

I stop breathing altogether.

"Fucking hell, Craig. You're crushing my thigh.." his voice is just above a whisper and I hear his voice hitch near the end.

"My ha-.."

I bring myself to look down at my hand.

My hand had found its way around inner his thigh.

I unintentionally give it a small squeeze.

This can't be real.

This isn't happening.

Tyler gasped, "Fucking hell..."

His grip on my arm tightens and before I'm able to bring myself back to what's happening, he's pulling me closer.

His lips meet mine.

He starts kissing me hesitantly but then he's kissing me so urgently that our teeth meet.

How did this happen?

When did his hand get under my shirt?

He pulls away and I realize I've just been laying here like a dead fish. A dead fish with a hard on.

His eyes look scared… He's blushing as red as a fucking tomato.

"Dude, uhm… Shit, were you asleep? I thought you were awake and that this was… Uhm…"

My eyes go wide as I realize that he thinks that he fucked up.

"No! I mean I was awake. I just… I'm…"

I let out a sigh… I'm the one fucking up.

"Uhm, Tyler… K-kiss me again… please. I just didn't kno-"

No hesitation. He's kissing me again but this time I get myself to do the same.

I still can't believe this is happening… That its his lips on my lips.

That, fuck… This is his tongue in my mouth.

His hand that's lifting my shirt up and over my head.

I let out a groan as he pulls back once again.

His hand heavily dragging its way up my chest, over my neck and behind my ear. His fingers are in my hair. His body is above mine and my eyes are locked on his.

"Tyler, how... When did you-"

He lets out a puff of air, a small laugh, "Dude, who the fuck could sleep with someone breathing on their face like you were?"

He's smiling in an almost mocking way but his eyes travel down to my mouth and he's biting his lip..

I'm at a loss for words.

I'm dreaming.

I have to be.

I think I'm frozen. I can't be sure but I know that I'm losing my mind. Say something. Anything. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- Well I didn't plan to- I mean I didn't realize I was-"

The corner of his mouth twitches outwards in a way that has my face burning.

"Dude, shut up.."

His hand moves from my hair to my cheek. His thumb is on my lower lip and he's guiding my face upwards. His knee is pushed between my thighs and his hips meet mine.

I'm gasping at the contact that meets my erection, at the bulge poking just beside mine.

"Fuck, man... You're such a pervert. Your cock is so hard just from watching me sleep... Fuck..."

His voice is dripping with lust. His breath is nearly burning my chin.

He's pushing his nose to my chin and his lips are dragging over my throat. His hips are pushing forward and he's moaning against my skin..

My hands find their way behind his thighs and just under his ass. I'm pulling him closer and dipping my fingers into the inner curve of his ass. His hips buck forward and he shivers, dragging his hand to my chest and giving my left pec a squeeze.

I feel his breath on my ear as he's grinding down.

"Holy fuck, Craig... You're killing me here. I... I want you to touch me... Fucking touch me.. Anywhere you want just.. Fucking hell, dude please.." His voice is shaking along with his hips as he stops grinding to press his hand against my pelvis. His thumb teasingly close to my dick.

I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. Just the sounds of his voice begging for me so boldly has my cock twitching in excitement. I rub my hands onto his ass and pull them apart slightly before pushing past the waistband of his basketball shorts. The skin of my hands against his ass has his hand on my hip squeezing tighter. His lips crash onto mine without a seconds hesitation. He's moaning into my mouth with need. His hand slips into my sweatpants and under my briefs. I swear the feeling of his hand on my dick has me hyperventilating against his lips. I begin thrusting into his fist with a newfound motive. My hips are shaking and uneven. My lip is being pulled between his teeth. My erection is his new point of focus as his mouth latches onto my neck. His thumb pushes harshly against the slit and my vision is blurring. I'm whining like a fucking slut and the realization has me dizzy.

I take my left hand out of his shorts but leave the other to grope as I please. With a free hand I cup his hand through my pants. I pull it closer and start grinding his hand.

He laughs a bit breathlessly, "Fuck man, you're pretty desperate for me to touch your cock, huh?"

I scoff, remembering that he had literally just begged me to touch him a minute ago.

He leans up on his elbow, his hand still gripping my erection. I loosen my hold and move my hand to his shoulder.

With a smirk, his eyes seem to focus on face, "Maybe I wanna touch something else, Craig… Not just your dick."

His hand lets go of my crotch to slide my pants down along with my briefs, leaving me bare assed naked. He pushes my legs apart and sets each one onto either side of his waist.

"Fuck you're so fucking hot like this, Craig…"

He runs his hands up my thighs, up my chest and resting them back onto my hips.

My body felt like it was in flames.

He removed his shirt and shorts, allowing full skin to skin contact. He sat between my legs, eyes roaming my body with hunger.

"I wanna fuck you, man… I wanna fuck the hell out of this ass of yours.." his hands had begun groping my ass for emphasis, "I wanna hear you fucking scream, Craig… Wanna see you cum so fucking much.."

His cock had been pushed up against mine, grinding his hips against mine, as if he had already entered me.

His bold demeanor had caught me off guard. The way he was moving had me dripping.

I had always wanted to take him… I never really thought about being on the bottom. But the feeling of him between my thighs and the movement had me more than a little aroused…

"F-fuck… Tyler, I don- I mean, I never really thought about.. Ya know being the-"

"Dude, I'm not taking it up the ass." He stopped his movements and looked a bit annoyed.

"I'm not saying-! If you fucking let me finish… I was gonna…" Any courage I had to say that I wouldn't mind, left me. I felt too embarrassed to say it now..

I looked away from him, but as I did I had noticed his cocky smile stretch across his fucking face.

"So you want me to fuck you?"

He leaned over me like a fucking animal, his face displaying just how amusing he thought this was.

"S-shut up, you're ruining the mood.."

"No way, man. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let that go… I wanna hear you say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you.." His teasing tone had turned husky and pleading.

Fucking hell he's making me horny…

"No! Just fucking do-"

"I won't fuck you unless you say it." He challenged.

My eyes went wide. Why the hell did I get so disappointed…

"T-That's stupid, then what do you plan to-"

"I'll just jerk off, man." His smirk widened.

He can't be serious.

But the way his hand is gripping his erection says he is.

The way he sits back on with his eyes shut and his moaning says he's real fucking serious.

Only until his hand speeds up, is when I realize the guy is a fucking cunt.

I mean, fuck watching him masturbate right in front of me is hot as fuck.

But feeling his other hand on my inner thigh has me spreading my legs in excitement.

"Tyler… Fucking h-"

"Oh fuck, Craig…" His head is thrown back and his speed picking up.

My mouth goes dry and my cock is fucking twitching.

"Tyler, I swear to fuck, if you make me say it, I'm gonna-"

"Oohh, fuck… Craig I'm gonna cum.."

With an actual fucking growl, I push his hand away from his dick and pull his body over mine. Forcing his hips against my ass, I wrap my legs around him.

"T-Tyler, you're such a fucking cunt…"

With a bruising kiss, he groans "Say it for me, please. I wanna hear you say it. Fucking tell me how you want it."

I turn my face away and into his neck…

My heart is racing and I can feel his cock rub against my balls. My breathing picks up and I swear I didn't just whine..

"Please, f-fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Tyler. I can't take it, I need you to just.."

He moans against my ear and I feel him move away and reach under the bed. He's above me again, this time with a bottle of lotion.

He takes my hand and pumps out lotion into my palm. I look him in the eyes and he's staring back at me intensely.

His hands grab the backs of my knees and pushes them apart. Exposing my hole.

He stares at me expectantly.

Realization hits me and my face is burning from just thinking about it.

I don't say a single thing and just look at him like he's crazy…

He impatiently takes my hands. My left hand is place on my balls and made to hold them up. My right is put over my hole, smearing the cold lotion onto it. He puts his hand over mine and pushes my fingers against my hole. Rubbing and pushing.

I'm a gasping mess and I don't dare stop him because it's turning me on more than anything. I begin to move with him. Rubbing my middle finger over my own entrance.

I gasp as Tyler pushes my finger into me. I bite my lip to stop my own noises.

It proves useless as his finger joins mine and I'm whining from the slight pain... and embarrassment from enjoying his finger in such an intimate spot.

I start to slide my finger in and out. Tyler's finger joins in on the motion, stretching me out. The feeling itself is… uncomfortable to say the least. A slight sting every time he moves his finger in a direction opposite to mine.

"Fuck... Relax. You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't stop clenching so hard."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a fucking finger up your ass."

He huffs out a small laugh and removes his finger to grab my dick that has gone slightly soft from the uncomfortable stinging.

He moves himself onto his stomach. Before I'm able to ask what he's doing, he starts licking the underside of my dick…

"Don't stop fingering yourself unless you want me to change my mind.."

I meet his eyes just as he looks away. His face has gone red but he seems determined to continue.

He's going to fucking kill me.

I continue to slide my finger around as he begins to suck on the head of my dick… The feeling of his tongue circling around and pressing into the slit is maddening.

One specific jab of his tongue gets me clenching my fist and involuntarily curling my finger. I had brushed the tip of my finger against my prostate and accidentally bucking upwards into Tyler's mouth. The feeling of his moan vibrating through the tip and my finger push down onto my prostate has me moaning and squirming.

Tyler's mouth begins to take more of my cock and he guides another one of my fingers into my hole.

I begin to piston my fingers in and out of myself eagerly. My hips gyrating downwards onto my fingers.

Tyler pulls his face away in awe. His eyes glazing with hunger and arousal.

"Fucking hell, Craig. And you didn't want my cock in you… You're knuckle deep in your own asshole, moaning like a slut."

My eyes lock onto his and I can't hold back anymore, "Tyler, i-if you don't fuck me right now... I-I'm gonna finish myself off. With o-or without you."

Before I can be properly embarrassed with myself, my hands are pushed above my head. Tyler emits an animalistic growl and begins to ravage my mouth with his own. His cock rubbing against my hole.

His hands finding the earlier abandoned lotion and applies some to his own throbbing erection. His fingers circling my entrance before pushing two right on in.

His fingers fast and eager. Scissoring deep in their endeavor. He's rough and sloppy and I swear I'm in absolute ecstasy.

"Oh fuck.. Oh fuck! Tyler, yes… Yes.. Ah fuck…"

I could cum just like this. Fuck, I just might.

"You ready? Fuck, I've wanted to do this for so fucking long…"

His finger pull out, leaving my hole throbbing and empty. The head of his cock prodding ever so slightly. He pushes past the ring of muscles and in one harsh thrust he's balls deep and fuck it hurt. My eyes start to water slightly.

"Fuck, Tyler... Why the fuck.. Did you…"

"Sorry, I fucking… I didn't think.. Shit… I'm sorry.. I just.."

"It's whatever, fucking stings but… Dammit, just gimme a minute alright.." I lay back and I'm all too aware of how full I feel. His cock is completely inside of me and, aside from the initial sting, I fucking love it.

I'm panting so much all I can really hear is my own breathing.

Tyler's hands start to rub my thighs and up past my stomach, resting on my pecs. His thumbs begin circling and pressing my nipples. He's pinching and pulling and squeezing. He begins licking and nipping his way around my neck. His tongue presses down onto my pulse, sucking and kissing..

I adjust my hips, testing the feeling. It's… Odd. But not bad.

"Tyler… You can move now… I-If you want.."

He doesn't respond.. He continues to kiss my neck and shoulders. Brushing his lips over my nipples and back up to my neck again.

His hands are rubbing my thighs and hips. Stopping just before my crotch and repeating.

I'm just about to ask him why he isn't thrusting into me like he wanted, when his lips are on mine.

He's gentle.

His forehead is resting against mine when he finally speaks, "Craig… I… I just… I wanna tell you… That I.. What I'm trying to say-…"

"Tyler, what is-"

"I love you…"

"….."

He… He loves me.

He really…

"Du-… Craig.. I just… I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to feel obl-"

"I love you too."

"-igated to say it b-… You… You love me too?"

I can feel the goofy ass smile on his face before it happens. God, he's adorable.

"Well yeah, I mean I wouldn't have let you do half the things we just did if I didn't…"

He chuckles, "Only half?"

Rolling my eyes, I get a little inpatient… I mean I don't regret us telling each other that we love each other. It's just his dick is literally inside my ass right now and I really want him to start moving…

"Would you just shut up and fuck me already?"

"I didn't even need to beg ya to say it, huh?"

"Seriously, Tyler.."

"Nah, I'm just sayi-"

"Fucking hell, I'll do it myself." I push him over and onto his back. I'm only slightly embarrassed but honestly, I really didn't expect him to be so talkative during sex..

I leaned back slightly, my hands resting behind me just above his knees.

It's when I start to move my hips down that Tyler's cock is all I can think about. I never did think about being the one to bottom… But right now it's all I want.

With blurry vision and shaking hips, I look down at Tyler's face. His eyes closed and his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

He begins to thrust into me and I feel my erection starting to bounce. The feeling is lewd and humiliating and so fucking hot.. Throwing my head back, I become incoherent from the mere fact that was ride him. My entire body felt like it was in flames.

"Oh God… Tyler…"

My voice felt weak.

His cock rubbing against my prostate was making me hysterical. My body begins to move instinctively.

Impulsive and forceful.

My hips are rising and falling onto his cock, almost urgently. I'm unsteady and erratic. I'm panting and moaning, uncaring of my volume. My erection is bouncing against my lower abdomen. The sounds are all mixing together. The sound of skin smacking against skin. The sound of Tyler groaning and cursing. The sound of the bed creaking and hitting the wall ever so slightly. The sound of my own moans and whines from being unable to move faster.

"T-Tyler, please… M-more… I need… Ah, m-"

My back hits the bed and my knees are pulled onto his shoulders. His thrusts are bruising and powerful. His movements become increasingly uneven as his breathing starts to hitch at every inhale.

I'm a mess at this point. The sheets caught in my grasp as everything becomes all too much to handle. He lets go of my legs and towers over me, pushing his face into my neck. My hand holding my hip and the other tugging my throbbing erection.

"Tyler, I gonna cum… I'm gonna fucking cum. I can't… I'm s-so close…" I gasping and moaning and I'm so fucking close that it's melting my sanity.

"Fuck, Craig… I'm cumming. I can't hold it back anymore, I'm fucking cum-"

His gasp is shivering and his voice reaches an octave that sounds all too desperate.

His thrusts start to stutter and he's forcing his cock deeper into me as his cum begins to pour into my in hot bursts. He's grinding his cock into my ass, riding out his orgasm and it's the warm feeling of his cum that pushes me past my breaking point.

In a gasping attempt at his name I feel my back arch off the bed, my body convulsing as he grips my dick even tighter. He doesn't let up in the slightest as his fist seem to only speed up. My orgasm burns my mind to a crisp. I'm shaking and my cum shoots out onto my chest. He continues to tug onto my leaking an increasingly sensitive cock. Shivering, my body only seems to feel heavy and words seem to be too much to form as I can only whimper as he drags my orgasm out. My body starts to close in over the assault on my crotch. Just as it starts to reach a painful point, his hand pulls away.

I try to catch my breath as he starts to pull out. A shiver escapes me once more at the gaping emptiness I feel with his cock no longer inside me.

He's hunched over me and I bring myself to look back at him. He smiles approvingly at me, a hint of endearment is etched into this look he gives me. With a hum I cup his face with both my hands and pull him in for a kiss.

It's a sloppy, almost half assed kiss but I can feel a warm bubbling in my chest at the gentle feel of his lips.

A puff of breath hits my chin as he lazily starts a content hum, "That was… Fucking amazing. We're doing that again… later. If I knew you were a screamer I probably would have sent the guys out the house first."

I can actually feel my face turn into a fucking literal tomato.

"Sh-shut the fuck up… I did not scre-"

"Yeah and you didn't ride my cock like a slut."

"I'm not a slut!"

He's laughing like a right fucking cunt, "I guess but it was really fucking sexy."

I look away from him. He doesn't need to say what we did, I was there. I know what happened. "Sh-shut up…"

He turns my face back towards him with a hand against my cheek. A quick peck to the lips and he's looking at me with a serious face, "You seriously are so hot… I didn't thinking you would ever do something like that and it was such a turn on, you don't even understand how much. I love you so much, dude. It's fucking crazy…"

I look him in the eyes with a blush. "Well… I never really expected to… to ya know… r-ride you… I just kind of… did it.

Don't expect me to do it again though."

He smirks, "No sure, I'll just have to stick with bending you over and spreading your legs open to fuck you."

"You just love making fun of me, don't you?"

"Hm, well yeah but I think I just love you in general. You just look real cute when you get all shy and defensive."

I'm about to tell him to shut up once again but he brings me in for a kiss.

This one is slow and gentle. No tongues, no teeth.

Just his lips against mine and the love in his movements.

"Well… Maybe I love you too… Still, you don't need t-"

There's a knock at the door and just sit up when Anthony yells from behind the door.

"If you two pussies are finally done boning, we have shit to do. Didn't you want to film a ask bitch boi video today?"

My voice is non existent.

Kill me. Fucking kill me.

Because how the fuck did-

"Told you, you screamed." Tyler laughs.

He fucking laughs.

I'm dying of embarrassment because one of my friends heard me get fucked because I couldn't keep my mouth shut… And he's fucking laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"We'll be out in a few, man. Everyone else up yet?"

"Nope, just me."

Tyler pushes me back down onto the bed and starts to reach down between my legs and shoves a finger into my ass.

I yelp out in surprise as Tyler yells back in time to cover my voice, "Good keep it that way for another hour would ya!"

He hooks his finger upwards and jabs at my prostate.

"Ah-" My hand shoots up in time to cut off my moan but I was caught of guard and was just a bit too loud.

"Fine but you owe me one."

His footstep are heard walking away and just as I'm relieved to have him gone, Tyler is shoving his middle finger in and out of me. His other hand moving up to cover my mouth with me. His finger is fucking my prostate at such a fast pace that my hips start to shiver.

He's picking up speed and shoving the head of my half erect dick into his mouth.

He's going to be the death of me.

  
  



End file.
